The Wall
by kate-hi
Summary: A jolt of adrenaline raced through her suddenly, singing through her veins and thrumming in her muscles, causing the corner of her lips to tilt upward until she was grinning. Even all alone in her kitchen, containing her excitement was impossible. Oneshot.


Something about waking before dawn made her feel more alive; the rest of the world still lost in unconsciousness while she alone witnessed the dark stillness of nature. She mindlessly picked up her gray yoga pants and pulled them on, fingered through her sleep-mussed chestnut curls, and slipped a soft, flowy jacket over her arms, letting it fall off of her shoulders.

The smell of fresh coffee pervaded her senses and she padded noiselessly to the kitchen. Today she bypassed her impressive mug collection, instead reaching for her travel cup. A jolt of adrenaline raced through her suddenly, singing through her veins and thrumming in her muscles, causing the corner of her lips to tilt upward until she was grinning. Even all alone in her kitchen, containing her excitement was impossible. Ridiculous. The travel mug was steaming hot and she poured in a fair amount of half-and-half before screwing the lid tightly and quickly slipping on her worn-in flats.

Kate took her time driving the ten miles up the hill, even though she was racing the sun, and parked a little haphazardly on the side of the road. The view was breath-taking even in the darkness; just a few scattered city lights down below; evidence of other early risers – or perhaps insomniacs.

The sun-less October air, though still, was enough to cause vicious goosebumps along her skin, but the cold wasn't even registering in her mind as she perched herself on the stone wall that ran along the edge of the cliff, curling her knees up under her chin and sipping her coffee with a contented sigh. She adjusted herself atop the large stones of the wall, the coolness seeping through her clothes, making her feel connected, balanced.

She closed her eyes and absorbed the moment with every one of her senses - the cool air prickling against her skin, the dewy morning smell mixed with the scent of her coffee wafting up from where she held it against her chest. The only sounds were the melodies of a few tiny birds in the trees below. The sun wasn't above the horizon yet, only a tiny stripe of orange lit the sky with a hesitant glow. She reveled in the quiet. It was soothing to her; in the way a glass of water quenches thirst, or a bit of aloe soothes a burn. Sitting perched up on the top of this hill overlooking the beautiful city as it slept, was a form of recovery, recharging and refreshing her.

Her reverie was interrupted suddenly moments later, with the crackling of leaves behind her. She jumped, startled, and turned around to see the beaming smile of a man she hadn't realized she'd missed just _this much _until this moment. His face and the look in his eyes warmed her whole body, straight down to her toes.

He sat down beside her, his own coffee mug in his hand, his light blue dress shirt wrinkled, and his chin scruffy, as if he'd forgotten to shave for at least a few days.

"I thought I'd find you here." He said, chuckling, and he moved to wrap his free arm around her, bringing her in close. She allowed her head to rest in the space between his chin and collarbone, which seemed as though it was made just to fit her.

"How did you – you're not supposed to –" she was so giddy with relief, tears were threatening to choke her words in her throat and she dabbed at the creases around her eyes, as he graciously interrupted her.

"I drove all night. I couldn't wait until tomorrow to come home." She heard his unspoken _to you, _and shuddered at the deep, gentle timbre of his voice, right here, beside her, _with_ her. An uncontrollable fluttering erupted in her belly. He ran his fingers through her hair and breathed deeply, content and ecstatic to have her in his arms after so long apart. _Oh_ – she'd missed him.

* * *

"You said you had a surprise for me." He whispered it into the top of her head, breaking the silence so softly, he wasn't sure if she'd even heard him. Still, he waited her out, not willing to end this moment. The sun was finally sauntering above the horizon, warming their cheeks and illuminating everything in the city below with a soft orange light, painting the sky with vibrant hues of pink, purple, blue and yellow. She grasped his rough hands in her slender ones and pulled his arms around the waist to settle against her stomach. She answered him on a shuddering sigh.

"I'm pregnant, Rick."

His breath left his body in an uneven gasp. He struggled for words.

"I'm having a baby. Our baby." She closed her eyes against the emotion building behind them, feeling the rush of love and awe race through her again, stunned by it.

When she turned her head their eyes finally met, his baby blues sparkling with wonder and adoration, his hand reverently caressing her abdomen where his fingers were still interlaced with hers.

The fluttering started up again, rapidly increasing in speed and intensity.

"Say something," she urged, needing to hear his voice again. He silenced her with a deep, too quick kiss before answering teasingly, though it did little to mask the adoration in his tone.

"Oh, love. But how will we wean you off the coffee?"


End file.
